


The Hybrid (Twilight)

by BLAKEGOLD



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hybrids, Nonbinary Character, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLAKEGOLD/pseuds/BLAKEGOLD
Summary: (I do not own any characters except Harley)What if the relationship between the Vampires and Shapeshifters was a bit different? What if there was one person who could change it forever?This is the story of Harley, a hybrid who got caught up with the Cullens and never looked back.She was turned in 1918 when she was only 18 years old. As a hybrid, she was one of a kind and always alone. She never trusted anyone and only survived.She met Carlisle in the woods in 1990 after being on the run and her life became much more complicated, well more complicated than being a vampire and shapeshifter hybrid.She joined the Olympic coven and she finally had a place to call home with a family.But what happens when it's 2005 and now Bella is in the picture? What happens when being a lone wolf was all for nothing and danger lurks around every corner?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Bella Swan/Original Character(s), Bella Swan/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on any mistakes you see and I will fix them immediately, thank you

The Evergreens always grow so tall in Forks. One of my favorite things to do is to climb to the very top of them and perch myself on one of the sturdier branches and watch the sun in the horizon cascade over the water of the Atlantic ocean. It's always so peaceful to me when there's a lot on my mind. And right now, thoughts are swirling around my head like a murder of crows waiting to strike when I least expect it. 

Why did Edward have to get involved with some mundane girl? Why did he have to put the whole clan in danger for some moronic infatuation? Doesn't he realize what it would mean even if turned into a serious relationship? I thought all these over and over again and couldn't justify his behavior. I tried to let it go and just enjoy the sun on my skin. 

After a few more minutes of bathing in the warm sun, it started to get dark and I checked my watch to see what time it was. Not that time really mattered to me anymore, but I needed to get a little sleep before the school day tomorrow. And while the rest of the family didn't need sleep, I unfortunately did. 

I stood up on the branch to stretch my arms and back, took one last glance at the deep, blue ocean in the distance, and jumped. 

Landing perfectly and softly on the ground, I ran home in seconds, coming through an open sliding glass door leading into the kitchen from a branch a few stories up that hung just above the porch. 

Unsurprisingly, no one was in the kitchen as they had no need for food. I walked briskly over to the fridge where they kept a few snacks for me. I grabbed an apple from one of the compartments in the fridge and took a bite from it, savoring the juiciness of it. I then walked down the stairs and was greeted by four familiar faces. Jasper and Emmett being boys, as usual, playing a video game on the floor in front of the giant 72" curved TV. I had seen the game on some commercials a few weeks ago. It was the newest Assassin's Creed Valhalla game. I had been meaning to play it as well but had no time between schoolwork and helping Carlisle with some of his work as well. Getting out my thoughts, I could see Alice on the couch behind Jasper and Emmett, reading a book about the newest advancements in understandings dreams. I silently noted to ask her if I could borrow that book and read it later. I looked straight across the living room and found Rosalie sitting in the chair with her head on one armrest and her legs dangling off the other. She was on her phone doing god knows what. Rosalie would never admit it, but while she didn't like to play video games or anything, she hated being alone and could usually be found around someone just for the company. 

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"You didn't hear? He's out with Bella again doing god knows what", Rosalie replied in obvious disgust without even looking up from her phone. 

"I'm sure he's fine. Besides, Bella is good for him", Alice said while shooting a stern look to Rosalie, who didn't even notice. 

Rosalie scoffed but didn't say anything else, knowing an argument would start and she wouldn't change Alice's mind. 

"Well, whatever he's doing, I just hope he's being safe. Bella is human after all and we've all smelled her", I spoke out loud. 

Before anyone could respond, we heard Edward come in through the front door on the floor below. We all turned to watch him come up the last few steps on the staircase and into the living room. Right then, Carlisle and Esme come downstairs from the floor above to meet Edward. Before anyone has a chance to say something, Edward tells everyone, "I'm having Bella come over tomorrow to meet the family and join us for baseball". 

"Will I be allowed to meet her as well?", I ask hopefully. I know it's not the safest thing to do but I'm getting tired of doing the same thing every day and I was excited to play baseball since we don't get that opportunity often. 

"That's not a good idea Harley", Edward tells me, "she just found out that vampires exist and now you want to bring hybrids into the mix?".

"How long am I supposed to stay hidden Edward? I already stay out of her sight at school and now I'm not allowed to be around my own family just because of her? She's going to find out sooner or later anyway, why not now and rip the bandaid off?"

"She's right Edward", Carlisle pipes in, "it's only a matter of time before Bella learns more of our world".

"Thank you, see? If Carlisle thinks it's ok then it'll be ok". I was hoping he would be on my side. Thank God.

"Besides, it's not like she'll know everything about us in a day. We can keep my history on the down-low until she's ready", I try to reassure Edward. 

"Fine, if Carlisle thinks it's ok, then we can try it. But the moment Bella is in any kind of danger, we're taking you out." Edward still seemed wary of everything but he knew deep down that Carlisle and I had a fair point.

"You can't be serious", this time Rosalie decided to chime in to the conversation, "Bella, with us, playing baseball? You can't be that idiotic can you Edward? You're risking everything, our lives, our history, our family, for some girl that you think is cute?". Well, that's a little harsh, but she does bring up fair points, I thought to myself. 

"She's not just some girl. I can't keep myself away from her no matter how hard I try", Edward says trying to defend himself. 

"That's because you can smell her. It's her scent, that's all it is!", Rosalie scolded in frustration.

"You haven't even met or talked to her", Edward retorted back.

"Fine, if you think she's worth it, then go ahead and kill us all."

At that, Rosalie sped up to her room leaving all of us in stunned silence. While Emmett had been silent throughout this conversation, he decides to chime to say that he'll talk to her. He then also speeds up to his shared room with Rosalie. We all hear a door shut quietly upstairs. 

"Well that was something", I say with a heavy sigh. 

"She just needs time. I'm sure she'll warm up to Bella eventually", Carlisle reassures the whole room. 

I catch a glance at Jasper, who looks like he has a pain in his eyes. He's the newest addition to the clan and I can tell he's worried about being that close to Bella. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little worried too, but I know Jasper. He's a strong fighter who has more self-control than a lot of us. It'll be hard, but I trust Jasper with my life. 

"I'm going to go hunt", Edward breaks the silence. 

"That's probably wise. We should all go in preparation for tomorrow", Carlisle tells Alice and Jasper. 

"I'm going to bed. I need a lot of rest if I'm going to deal with school and Rosalie tomorrow", I say as I start to head upstairs. 

Carlisle nods at me and sends a half-smile my way before leaving with the others out the open glass door in the kitchen that I came in from. I give him one back and head up the rest of the stairs to my room. 

I breathe a sigh of relief as I walk into my private space. The remnants of a lavender candle I burned earlier today hit my nose and instantly comforts me. My room is much like Edward's, two whole walls of windows with a glass door leading out to a small porch on the left corner to me. The right wall houses a shelf of assorted books and graphic novels. Right next to is a large, sturdy desk that I can do my schoolwork on. It has mainly writing utensils on it and my laptop which I haven't used since this morning. On the left side with the wall of windows is my bed. It has a wooden platform on the bottom to elevate it, but it's only about three feet in height. It has a backboard of dark wood with a couple of lights built in so I can read and work in bed. Everything is monochrome with either neutral grey, black, or white paint. It's my safe space to escape everything going on and just be me. 

I walk over to my bookshelf and grab one of my favorite books, Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. It's about a group of teenagers and kids who were genetically modified to have wings. It's nice to relate to characters that are one of a kind like me. 

I take the book over to my bed and lean up against the headboard to enjoy some more me time before I sleep. Before I know it, I'm off in my thoughts again and just skimming pages. 

What is tomorrow going to be like? How is Rosalie going to be civil? Why is Bella so damn special? He's never been this infatuated with a girl before. What is her reaction to me going to be like? Will she be scared? Curious? Indifferent? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous. I mostly keep to myself at school other than hanging out with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice at lunch, and sometimes in classes we share. For the good of the family, I don't risk anything. I just want to know what all the hype is about with Bella. 

I snap out of my thoughts to realize that I'm pretty tired and can barely keep my eyes open. I close my book and set it on the night table beside my bed and turn off the lights. I drift off easily trying to keep my thoughts at bay. Tomorrow is always another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment on any mistakes you see or any questions you have

*Beep Beep Beep*

Damnnnn...I was having an awesome dream. It can’t be time to get up already, I think to myself and sigh loudly and heavily.

*Beep Beep Beep* 

Fine. 

I open my eyes to be blinded by the light pouring in through the windows. I don’t have any blinds because there’s no one except our family around for miles. I check my phone to stop the alarm clock notification and look at the time. It’s 6:45 am. I have plenty of time. I groggily sit up in my bed and rub the sleep from my eyes. "God, I wish I wasn’t the only one to deal with tiredness in this family" I speak out loud to fill the silence of my room. 

I step onto the hardwood floors of my room and relish in the cool feeling because my body temperature is always super hot. I saunter over to the big walk-in closet I have. Inside the closet are an assortment of pants, long sleeve shirts, short sleeve shirts, and shoes. I don’t really do shorts. Even though the Quileutes live and breathe in shorts and no shirt, I have dignity. First I pick out a shirt which will be a long sleeve, dark grey waffle shirt that I roll up to my elbows. Next, is a pair of black jeans. And finally, a pair of black and white Air Jordan 1’s that haven’t been released yet. "Thank you, Doctor Carlisle" I whisper to myself.

I look at myself in the floor to ceiling built-in mirror and check to see if everything looks good. I like fashion, but I don’t like to show off our family’s riches like some other members who will not be named. Ahem *cough* Alice. 

I go through the rest of my morning routine, brushing my teeth, pack up my backpack, and not combing my hair because it’s a short undercut. However, I do put hair product in it and make it look like I didn’t just get out of bed. 

After I look decent enough to go out in public, I exit my sanctuary and climb down the stairs with my backpack around my shoulder and my favorite book from last night in my hand. I go straight for the kitchen and grab a small breakfast that’s just an apple. Unlike the Quileutes who are always hungry, I don’t have to eat if I don’t want to. I mostly do it out of routine and keep me from getting irritable. I sit down at the small, round table that never gets used and check my watch. Only 6:50 am. Of course. Thanks to super speed, I always have extra time in the mornings. I open my book to the page where I left off and drift deep into a fantasy world. It only takes about five minutes for someone to disturb me though. I can tell from the footsteps coming down the stairs that it’s Alice. I can hear tiptoes from behind no doubt trying to scare me. Typical Alice. Right as she’s almost on top of me, I spin around fast and yell…

“BOO!” I yell right into her face. 

“NO FAIR!” she laughed out. “I was so close this time,” she says with a pout plastered on her face.

“It’ll never happen, Alice, I’m just too good” I snickered. 

“Oh, whatever” she still had a smile on her lips. “Wanna go climb before school?” she asked hopefully. 

“Why not?” I shrugged and closed my book, marking my page in my head. I got up and followed her out the sliding glass porch door. We both jump at the same time and catch ourselves on two different trees next to each other. After a second we start climbing up at record speed. We reach the top and I jump over to meet her on the neighboring branch. We sit down next to each other and get ourselves comfortable. After a minute or so, she breaks the silence. 

“Soooo, how do you think the meeting with Bella will go?” She asks me while staring at the horizon watching the sunrise. 

“Not sure honestly. I’m hoping I don’t freak out.” I laugh timidly. “I hope she likes me, and the rest of us. You’ll no doubt become her best friend” I sigh sadly and look down. 

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere. Just because a human is coming into the picture, doesn’t mean she’s going to replace you.” She tells me confidently and puts a hand on my shoulder to ground me. “I probably shouldn’t tell you, but Edward will read my mind anyway” I look at her and scrunch my eyebrows. “Bella means a lot more for the future of this family than you realize. He loves her and she loves him. She’s going to become very important to this family” I keep my attention on her words as she tells me. A human? Important to us? Why is she so different? 

“How important?” 

“Very, that’s all I can say”

“Well, that’s a lot to process. Just promise you’re not going to leave me behind” I had to make sure. 

“Never. Your past is behind you Harley. No one is making you go back” she assures me.

“Thank you”

“Of course” she smiles at me to lighten the mood. I smile back, feeling a bit better. I move in for a hug and she hugs me back with vigor. We stay like that for a minute or two, I couldn’t tell. 

“We should probably head back so we’re not late,” she says breaking silence and hug. 

“You’re probably right. Gotta keep on the down-low and having a tardy won’t help” I laugh to make myself feel better. 

We stand up and I take one last glimpse of the sunrise almost fully up and jump down the evergreen branch. We land softly and gracefully on the dirt ground at the same time and run back to the house. We slide in through the porch door and grab our stuff from the kitchen and meet Jasper in the living room who must’ve been waiting for us. 

“Everyone else in the garage getting ready to go,” he says monotonously in his deep hick accent. 

“Let’s go then,” Alice says brightly and skips down the stairs to the garage. Jasper and I stay back and take our time walking down the stairs. 

“I sense turmoil, are you alright Harley?” He asks with a worried tone. 

“Yeah, I’ll be ok. Just a lot on my mind about this evening” I respond. 

“Let me know if you need some calming waves,” He tells me. 

“I will. Thanks Jasper”.

“My pleasure”.

We meet Alice in the garage who is waiting beside her car. Everyone else seems to have left already even though we still have plenty of time to get to school. Alice jumps into the front seat and Jasper in the passenger, while I get in the backseat on Alice’s side. The car is a Porche 911 Turbo. It’s sleek and fast, but not too flashy since we shouldn’t more attention to ourselves than we already do. Alice starts the car and revs the engine a few times before exiting the garage and starting our journey through the long, windy road through the woods to get into town.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride is pretty silent except for the slow piano music in the background. Alice and Jasper are holding hands as they usually do and I focus on the trail of trees outside the window. It's calming but I wish I could run through them instead of sightseeing. Feel the cool air on my face and just be free. Maybe even shift and feel the air in my fur coat. I haven't done that in a long time. My wolf form isn't something I love about myself. It just reminds me of my brutal past. You can't think about that right now, just forget about it. I shake my head slightly and go back to watching the trees. Soon, we're back in town and I watch people walking along the sidewalk, going about their business. Sometimes I wish I could have that kind of normalcy, but then I remember that I never would've met Carlisle and been welcomed into this family.

After a while, I zone out and before I know it, Alice is parking her car in the traditional spot that no one dares to take. I step out and walk over to meet everyone else by the other cars who are waiting for the bell to ring. I look around for a second and stop right at a bright red truck that looks damaged beyond repair, and see Bella leaning against the front hood reading a book. It's To Kill A Mockingbird and I think to myself that she has good taste. I couldn't help but look at the other details of her face. She's not half bad looking, actually kind of beautiful. I guess Edward has good taste too. Wait, why is my heart beating faster? Why am I getting nervous? It can't be because of her. Can it? I mean, she's only a human. Compared to my life, she's insignificant. Just brush it off, I'm sure it's just a coincidence. I'm just nervous about the meeting, I thought. I look away quickly and catch eyes with Jasper. He looks concerned at first but then he raises his eyebrows at me, seemingly knowing what's happening inside my head. He must've felt my feelings and caught on to the "coincidence". I shake my head at him wordlessly telling him to brush it off and not worry about it. He raises one eyebrow but turns his head back to the rest of the group.

I don't really listen to the conversations in the group because I'm still thinking about how the meeting will go. I'm freaking out a little bit inside and I guess Jasper notices and sends me a few calming waves which makes me look up at him and word out "Thank you". He just gives me a small smile and nods at me and goes back to the conversation.

After a few more minutes, the bell rings for first period. We all walk as a group up the flight of stairs to the main door and go our separate ways to class once we're inside. Alice gives Jasper a little peck on the lips and they separate, Jasper going to the left and Alice and I going to the right. We make small talk until we get to the classroom door and take our seats quietly in the back of the room. The teacher starts talking and I zone out completely, answering a few questions so she doesn't think I'm a slacker. I know all the answers anyway so it's not too hard to get through the hour.

The other periods blend together. Some classes with Jasper, some with Emmett, none with Bella. Thank god, I don't think I could handle that right now.

Lunch eventually rolls around and we all meet up to get food that no one will eat. It's just so people think we're normal. I usually sneak outside and eat there because I love the smell of the forest and the chill air. However, Emmett wanted to talk about the new game he and Jasper were playing. Rosalie hates that stuff as you already know. So, here I am, in the lunchroom, with lots of noises and conversations, talking to Emmett about how detailed the killing and blood is in the new Viking game.

At first, it was easy listening and hanging onto his every word, but after about ten minutes of that, the other noise starts to creep its way inside my ears. So much to listen to, so much to hear. It's too much, I can't control it.

"Hey, Harley, are you ok?" Jasper asks me, worry evident in his tone. He must've noticed that this wasn't the usual anxiety and nervousness that I had been dealing with all day. And it wasn't. This was something else. Something that I couldn't just block out and keep going about my day. I can feel every vibration of sound and word coming from everyone in the lunchroom. It was too much. This is why I didn't eat inside. While vampires already had an acute sense of hearing, I had that but tenfold since I was mixed with vampire and shapeshifter. I could usually control it, but this was different. My head was throbbing and the lights were blinding and it felt like everyone in the world was talking right at my face.

I didn't answer Jasper because everything was blending together. However, he did notice my claws starting to come out. That's not good. I close my eyes hard to try and shut everything out.

I could hear murmuring from around the table but I couldn't make anything out. I could make out Edward talking though. He must've come back to the table from talking with Bella.

"Get her out of here, now," Edward said over everyone else. "She's freaking out inside and I don't know how long she'll be able to control her instincts".

I felt Alice's hands on my shoulders, silently willing me to get out of my seat. I slowly stood up and braced my hand on the table. Alice however, covered up my hand on the table with her hand. I guess my claws were more prominent than I thought. I open my eyes so I know where I'm going only to see everything with my wolf eyes. Oh man, this is so not good. I could see waves and auras on everyone in the room, throbbing with every word the other students spoke. Luckily they weren't staring back at me. Except...Bella. She was looking over her shoulder with scrunched eyebrows trying to figure me out. I knew my eyes were a deep red color so I shut them so quickly that I felt dizzy afterward. I could see flashes of my past, overwhelming me to the point I could barely move. She's going to know something is different. She's going to hate me. I'm going to put my whole family in danger, just like last time. These thoughts kept replaying in my head. 

Alice and Jasper take both my arms and lead me out of the lunchroom, while the rest of them stay back so they don't look suspicious. Bella will no doubt ask Edward why I'm different. It's all my fault. It's always my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, feel free to ask :)


End file.
